Trust Me
by Cutelittlestrawberry
Summary: In which Petra goes to a school where people aren't really who they say they are. So when she meets Levi, it was quite hard for her to fully gain trust for him. However, once he earns her trust, Petra learns that he was hiding something big. Something that could potentially ruin their friendship. Rivetra


**A/N: Idk how I should feel about this one. This was another free-write drabble of Rivetra I did perhaps a week ago. I was thinking on how everyone should be themselves and then I thought about school, lockers, and some drama. Enjoy another story that may never have a continuation because I have another Rivetra story that I need to continue.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: His Eyes<span>

The only word that comes to Petra's mind on another day at her new high school is "ugh".

That's it.

When she kisses her dad goodbye and begins her departure to school on the sidewalk, all she thinks is"ugh".

When she sees her new school in the distance, all she thinks is "ugh".

When she approaches the school and makes the first step into its property, all she thinks is—you guessed it—"ugh".

Why is she always think like this?

Because first of all, she hates the school's uniform. A white-collared t-shirt with a blue pleated skirt that stops just beneath her knees. That kind of uniform.

A uniform that reminds her of _that_ day. A day that was grim-a memory in which she never wants to relive.

The second reason is just about everything else about high school.

_New high school... More like new prison._ Petra maneuvers her way throughout various throngs of pompous females bragging about nothing else but their perfectly permed hair and ignores the word "bruh" echoing down the hallways as boys began pointing at her.

"Bruh, there's the wittle new girl."

Petra turned her head to the source of where the comment was said and and she rolls her eyes, completely annoyed by the fact that she is surrounded by a bunch of wannabes trying to act all cool with their get-up.

Petra's only been at this pretentious school for a week and she's already got the gist of how things work in this place. If you're not one who breaks the rules or one who's into the latest fashion trend, you're basically a nobody. Invisible.

Petra hates that. She hates it when people try so hard to do anything for attention and she cannot see what popularity accomplishes for anyone who pretends to be something that they're not.

Popularity may give you happiness but that happiness is only _temporary_.

_Why do people want to be popular when they're not being their true selves?_

_Why do girls cake on an unnecessary amount of makeup when their face is already naturally beautiful?_

_And why did guys always try to pull of that bad-boy image to attract females?_

Petra always asked herself these questions even though she already knew the answer.

The answer to all of those questions is that they all simply want to fit in.

Honestly, Petra does not understand the people in her generation anymore, not that she had before. Everywhere she goes, every corner in every hallway, there's never a person who's genuinely being who they really are.

Artificial laughs and smiles are heard and seen everywhere as Petra made her way down the halls. Their laughs so high-pitched and fake, their smiles so wide that their cheeks would hurt afterwards, it just sickens Petra to the gut. Why can't people act natural and be who they are? To Petra, the amount of times you smile and laugh doesn't matter. People can laugh and smile all they want but they might've never actually felt happy. To smile and laugh when you're truly happy matters to Petra-even if it means only smiling once your life.

And to think that her peers complains about their parents! She's outraged by the fact that there are actually people who hate their parents all because of dumb remarks regarding to not getting what they want.

Petra wants to walk straight up and tell these arrogant people that there are things that they need to understand with life and one of those things is that you can't always get what you want.

And besides, she feels that they're taking what they have for granted.

"My mom and dad told me that they wouldn't get me a motorcycle. Seriously, what is their freaking problem?! I hate it when they're so overprotective of me" Petra hears a boy say with a gruff voice. She scoffs at his remark.

"At least you have both of your parents," Petra mumbles low and keeps on walking.

She sighs and tightens her grip on her backpack straps, feeling frustrated with the amount of unnecessary drama lingering in the air as she overhears a girl group's conversation about some boy cheating on one of their best friends.

_Welcome to high school, Petra._ She turns on her heels, making a sharp left. _Where popularity and fitting in the crowd suddenly becomes everybody's top priority in life_

A massive crowd of students came to her way and Petra finds herself disappearing in the midst of blue and white.

After a few minutes of squishing and squeezing in between students walking up and down the halls, Petra barely makes much progress. Her petite stature puts her in a disadvantage.

She desperately looks to her right and suddenly she sees what she's been looking for.

_Locker 357_

_There it is!_ She pushes her way through the crowd, her shoulder receiving a few scratches from the sharp edges of multiple binders. With just a few more snakes around the mass of students, Petra arrives to her locker.

Finally.

She fumbles with her locker as she twists the lock to her first number of her combination. Unaware of the presence of a boy below her, she quickly opens the door.

_BANG_

"What the fu-"

"OH MY GOSH!"

Both Petra and the boy talks at the same time. Petra immediately knelt down on one knee and inspected the bruised spot on his forehead. The boy was about to say something but shuts his mouth and says nothing, keeping his head down low.

"Does it hurt?" Petra asked.

The boy says nothing as he quickly gets out his belongings from his locker and slams it shut. He stands up and faces Petra, revealing the appearance of his face.

His raven hair sported a clean-cut hairstyle—bangs fanning over his bruised forehead—and his mouth positioned in a frown. But what grabs Petra's attention is his sharp, cool, gray eyes piercing right through Petra's warm copper ones, making the atmosphere between the two intense.

Petra gulps at his eyes. She's seen those eyes before.

_But where?_

The boy kept staring at her, only making Petra more uncomfortable than ever. "I-I'm sorry," Petra apologizes, her voice trembling.

Avoiding Petra's gaze, the boy allows a "tch" to escape from his lips in response and walks away from where the amber-haired teen stood.

Petra watches him disappear around the corner of the hallway with an eyebrow raised. _Where have I seen you before?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is NOT a reincarnation AU in case you were wondering. It's just this dramatic idea that came to my mind. (It will be dramatic if I continue this because I have an idea on where this can go...)**

**Time to continue writing Chapter 2 for Familiarity ;) Wish me good luck!**


End file.
